Currently, liquid crystal display technology has been widely used. A liquid crystal display panel generally includes a liquid crystal panel and a back light source, and the liquid crystal display panel emits light to the liquid crystal panel through the back light source to display an image. In an existing liquid crystal display panel adopting a direct type back light source, the back light source usually includes a back plate, a diffusion plate, a film etc. The diffusion plate can be disposed on the back plate, and the film may be disposed on a side of the diffusion plate away from the back plate and fixed by the middle frame. The liquid crystal panel can be limited in the middle frame. Meanwhile, the side frame can be used to fix the back plate and the liquid crystal panel, shielding the middle frame.
However, the thickness of the existing liquid crystal display panels are large, and the width of the side frame is larger in order to shield the middle frame, which is disadvantageous for lighting, thinning, and side narrowing. Meanwhile, due to the influence of temperature and humidity, the film may be warped which causes the liquid crystal display panel to be prone to uneven brightness.
It should be noted that the information disclosed in the above described background only serves to enhance an understanding of the background of the present disclosure, which may include information that does not constitute related art known to those skilled in the art.